


To Love And Hold Again

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Hope you're in the mood for a story of angst, emotions, and trying to find love again. In this story, Reader (or Original Female Character) is a ballet dancer/ballerina and local big-shot rich guy, Thranduil, decides to see one of your performances. Enjoy!
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	To Love And Hold Again

He was a fool. He chastised himself as he walked back to his car after the performance. _You absolute fool. You’re no different than you were years ago, risking it all and wanting to bear yourself to another woman? Haven’t you learned from before._ Thranduil didn’t want to think about before, when he was more carefree and open about his love. To him, the past was just but a mirror that had lost its shine and forever felt faded away.

As he started the car’s ignition to leave the garage, he couldn’t help but ponder to himself as he drove off. Thranduil fumbled through his radio and happened to come across the channel that was the bane of his existence: love ballads. In his past, back when he was married to Legolas’s mother, he would’ve swooned as any man would’ve. They had met when they were young, but to Thranduil, he felt on top of the world being with her. As he was reminiscing on his past, he remembered why he left these memories behind. The tragic end to the relationship where he thought he had the love of his life. As he got onto the freeway, he couldn’t help but think about his wife, how sweet it was to be loved by her. How he was able to relate to her and how she soothed his soul, only to lose her in a tragic accident. ‘It wasn’t your fault’, he tried to convince himself. ‘That motorcycle came out of nowhere and snuffed out a light that was her pure soul.’ He felt his eyes narrow and his chest heave, trying to push it back into the dark crevices it came out of. It wasn’t long till a solitary tear trickled down his flawless face.

Then his mind wondered again, to the one he just saw: You. He always appreciated the arts and he and his wife and son would attend numerous performances whenever they could. They were heavy contributors and patrons of the arts, as they were attendees. Yet, after his wife’s tragic death, he lost that spark within himself. It was as if the flame of passion he had for life, and for something as beautiful as the arts, was snuffed out. Instead he immersed himself into his advertising company, never hesitating to work and build a life for him and his son. The company’s board members had respected Thranduil as a trusted CEO and friend, but they wanted happiness for him too. He was their friend first above all else. However, when Thranduil heard that a certain ballet organization had recruited a new dancer, he was intrigued at first. Rather than wasting away just working, it took all of his willpower, and some convincing from his son to at least try and get out more often. By now, Thranduil was just pulling into his driveway, the tears threatening to burst from his eyes. He robotically entered his home and started his routine for the night. As he was readying for bed, his thoughts wandered back to watching you dance during your performance. _She is a pure soul, but she has her own fire and ferocity to her. Where was she when I was wondering through this storm, trying not to drown in my sadness?_ At that moment, Thranduil realized he had always been smitten with you. It was also during your performance, he realized, that he loved you. When he first me you, it was during photo promos for the current performance. Starting off with casual conversations, he grew to know you as a person and wanted to know more of you. It was as if a moth was drawn to a flame. It started off slowly, then grew into an acquaintanceship and then friendship. From casual conversations, it grew into advertising for the organization. Ads, commercials, you name it, Thranduil’s company was at the forefront of it all. 

He became your friend, and a bit of a confidante, but he was torn in being your lover. He didn’t want to disrespect the memory of his wife or seem as if he was replacing her to Legolas, yet he didn’t want to be alone. However, Legolas proved him wrong in that department. His son was becoming aware of the feelings held towards you, and he wanted his father to be happy as well. _Were we supposed to meet, to give each other love and life?_ As he laid down in his bed, as his eyes started to fall close, he pulled out his phone. The announcer did say no recording on devices during the performance, but he could not resist. He replayed the recoding of your dance, a mixture of sensuality and passion, during your debut performance of Swan Lake. As he watched your performance again, he felt his heart beat again, something that felt so rare. His eyes failed him but not of slumber. The tears poured like a small stream at first, until the dam broke and he released all of the pent up emotion that had plagued him for years. _Will you run or stay? Would you love me, even with my dark side?_ He repeated the mantra to himself as his silent sobs echoed in his room. For the first time after that, he decided to let himself heal and be open to new possibilities again. He scrolled through his device, searching for a song that reminded him of the old times, a song that expressed pure love and feelings. Something he hadn’t done in years. As he scrolled through his playlists, he found one most fitting to lull him for the night. He slipped way into his slumber, feeling relieved and lighter as his heart reignited again.


End file.
